The One And Only
by HZRhapsody
Summary: -"So, you mean we're...we're like identical? -"Well basically we have the same parents, same eyes, same hair but I'm still a bit hotter though" -"So when you were me, i was you?" Eleanor and Spencer. Bound by birth, seperated as result, reunited by choice. Their life in different factions
1. different worlds

"Sometimes crying or laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now."  
Veronica Roth, _Divergent_

Eleanor p.o.v.

When I pull myself slitely up,stand on the tip of my toes on of my moms old boxes, I have a view on the Erudites and Selfless People. That's propably one of the perks of living in the highest building of The Peaceful area. Not that I had never seen those areas,or never had any contact with people from other factions... just not much.

When I'd take the bus, when I'd go to a bookshop or just pass one on the streets, it was just someone who passed by. No unity, no association with eachother, no bonding, just everyone living on his or her little island. all seperated from eachother but in the same see, as neigbours. That didn't really fit the Peaceful image.

Your neighbour was your friend. Your friend was your family. your family was a part of you. It was what I've been told since I was little. All for one. It was a lovely image, propably one of the things I apreciated most about Amity .

But the image was taken as a picture, a picture of the ideal life. But the ideal life wasn't always like real life. The people on that picture were all smiling, the people on the streets didn't always smile. The eyes of the people on the picture were just little holes with colours, but the ones of the people on the street had a glint in their eyes when they smiled. That kind of glint that could only shine when there has been darkness to show its brightness.

Maybe those people didn't always smile but there was nothing forced. And if it was forced, why was that?

What was hidden? What was the reason of that misfortune? Was there something going on? That was never told, never shown, not in that picture. It was hidden, it wasn't told cause that would lead to insurgence. And the people all looked happy, and that was what they wanted to see, so that as what they saw. All the rest was overlooked. Better to ignore the things, by confessing them they only became real. That's what I've learned living in that very own image.

Sometimes I see my friends, which we all were in Amity, trying to talk with ones from other factions.

You have your dauntless people who were garding the gates, The few Selfless people that sometimes help on the fields, we see less of the Erudites who are always busy and even less of the Candors but that is mostly just avoiding eachother.

The avoidance is there to prevent misunderstanding. Which is always funny, the reaction of the Peaceful when they speak to a habitant of Candor,or at least try to speak even if it is just a one sided debat. One would try to learn the other something, and the other would just nod so the other would be justified and drop it, and later still do whatever the hell they wanted to do.

These kind of thoughts regulary come up to my head. It is a way to make me feel a part of something bigger. Or like my mum would say when only we are around: like a nerdish Erudite.

With a smile I got off the box and looked around. The area was small and three-cornered, and died in many colours, from yellow to purple with little pictures hanging on the walls. It is something typical of my mother. The bed in the middle is unmade and sheets of paper lay spread on the ground. Which is pretty typical of me.

"Eleanor dear, can you come down?"

My mums voice sounds threw the room and I walk over to the ladder that leads to a small hall and make my way to the living room,which is a small place with low ceiling en chandeliers. The kitchen is right next to the living room,the whole house is small but packed up with stuff.

"Ah honey there you are, are you going to help me with the cakes? Stefany is coming and I haven't even made tea yet." Out of the kitchen comes a tall woman with redish hair that I have too, maybe with a little bit more curles, and with a smile that is always present on her round face.

"Mum, have you really been cooking all day? No wonder that woman can't climb the stairs anymore with a stomach like she is pregnant for 12 months, it's already a miracle she can fit in to the elevator."

"The woman just has a good appetite, what's wrong with that? Come on, to the kitchen you whiner." Winking she throws the towel she was holding in her hand at me and loudly starts to sing a song about some shy girl falling in love with a pretty, mysterious, dangerous boy. The sad part is that she always sings that song while cooking so I memorized every single word of the cheesy lyrics. And so, as been done many times before, I take a deep breath and started singing along about how the boy had let her fall and that she was drowning in broken pieces of her own heart.

That my voice sounds like the sound a dying cat made, is not a secret. Whatever the overly kind people around me said. But the song was absolutely rubbish,which is also not a secret. But a rubbish voice plus a rubbish song ecualed a bestseller here.

our mathematics rock... Erudites beware...

Spencer p.o.v.

"Shht, be quiet guys, they're coming!"

" Praise the Lord! And they're only-" I checked my unexcisting watch "45 minutes late!"

" You're just a bucket full of sunshine, aren't you Spencer ?"

" Watch out, you'll get burned."

"Har har..." wild curly locks that belonged to Dave came in my face when he suddenly turned to lean over the railing to look at the train that was coming with a dazzling speed.

3 figures could be seen (or maybe _can't _be seen) on one of the old, never used buildings close to the factionless area were 3 teenagers on the roof, freezing there fingers off.

" What idiot came up with this idea?" Said the darkest of the 2 girls. She had her arms around her and was anxiously looking down. Her righthand held the iron railing and where there were holes in her gloves, her skin started to dry.

" What would you've done rather Tess, making soup with Saggy Free? 'Cause if that's what you want, by all means, go. One more time that soup with what he calls 'spices' that he finds in the garbage of the Erudites and I'll jump on the fastest train to-"

Tess raised her eyebrows "To where exactly Dave?"

Dave went with his hand through his brown curls, something he always did when he was thinking or frustrated.

" Not so many places to go for one without a faction right, smartarse?"

" I have to disagree with you on that." Said Dave smirking " If you don't belong anywhere, every road is a new journey, to a new place for you to start."

I snorted and decided that before he could continue his rant, I'd add something too "Yeah, 'cause the moment you'd step on the bus and say-" With a high pitched voice i continued " 'Hey, why not visit Erudite today? That'd be lovely, absolutely marvelous' you'd be thrown out of the bus faster than you could say factionless."

Dave's face hardened hearing the name of his old faction that he had left for Dauntless 3 years ago. "Yuk, rather Factionless and free than _with _a faction in society where saying A instead of B equals _high treason_ and -"

" Oh God, not again" Tess shook her head what made her dark curls fall into her eyes.

" Look, over there! It's coming near!" I ran to the railing and took one of the little bags out of the bucket on the ground.

" Ah, now that's more like it..." With a dangerous glint in her eyes Tess too took a bag out of the bucket on my right.

" Really, what's better than this? Wild and free, like a bird bitches!" Dave looked with a creepy smile at the approaching train and took 2 bags out of the bucket. Tess and I looked for a split second at each other and slowly took a step right. If Dave had, yet again, one of his 'moments' we knew that we should give it to him and never forget the rule: 'Rather laughing from a distance than burnig as an accomplice.' A rule that ironically, he himself came up with.

" When they get to the third poal." He yelled "Then they are closest to us and easiest to hit." , it became harder to hear eachother properly, the train was taking turns and was slowing a bit down as it came closer.

" Let's get this party started..." I said and started to count

5-4-3-2...

" Eat shit dirty slags!" With a cry, Tess threw her first bag on the roof of the train and green gunk spread itself over the first wagon.

" Enjoy the meal suckers!" I wiped my red hair out of my face and threw my bag too and quickly one bag after another went flying towards the train, the air smelled like all the junk had found in the garbages and sewers to put in the bags.

The train passed the poal, made a bend and drove a little slanting.

Just what we were waiting for.

Pierced faces were looking wide eyed up.

"Ahahaha bull's eye!" Dave jumped in glee and pointed at a figure with a green head that was running wildly from side to side. Some smarter Dauntless were moving tot the other side of the train where they couldn't be hit but most of them were standing on the edge yelling and making obscure handgestures.

"Oh, you guys make it _too easy _for us." Tess made such a nice shot that the bag hit the wall on the inside of the train. The shouting of the Dauntless was so loud, it was audible even on top of the buildings where we stood. It sounded as music to my ears...

" Come on then! Come on! You want more? Is that what you want huh?" Without any hesitation Tess threw bags towards the people on the train as if she had done this several times before.

Which she had.

Not just several times.

Many times.

Every first friday of the month actually.

" I love it so much when she acts like that" Dave looked her op and down which he did regualary when he thought Tess wasn't looking. Watching Dave acting like a pervert wasn't something that very endearing so I focused on the face of a boy with piercings that covered more than half of his face, which perhaps was a good thing. Who'd know?

"What was that honey? You want more? Well of course, here it comes!" It'd be pretty mean if I said that he looked better with the green junk on his face than with his piercings, but my father always said: "Honesty has no borders." Like the factionless Candor he thought he was.

For about 2 years, it was us 3 as a group. How that happened could've been an amusing or nice union, but that wasn't the entire thruth. I had known Dave for over a year. He came from Erudite but chose Dauntless, but didn't make it in the end. That still bothered him. He held a grudge that has been there since he had came here, with lost hope and dreams,but thankfully he never acted out of despair and slowly he became my best friend.

It was the year after his arrival that Tess came. She came from Dauntless and also became factionless 'cause she couldn't make it there, though unlike Dave she did tell what the reason she wasn't accepted was and how life was back there. 2 years older than me, one year younger than Dave and fitted perfectly in our group the moment she came.

Then there's me. 16 years old and pretty good the only one in the surrounding that has been made factionless before the age of 16. With my dad, I lived in a left building close to the others. My father was the only relative I knew.

He grew up in Candor en eventually chose for Candor at the age of 16 what was propably the reason why he had told me all of this the minute I asked him. He also told why he became Factionless. Then he'd look at me with those green eyes I had too and sound like he was in a different place. When I was little I used to call it 'the creepy old people face', but later realised that he, like Dave, held a grudge. Though his went deeper. He had just turned 16 when he met my mother, and my mother was a 15 year old Candor. They met eachother and after the whole shebang, one thing led to another, balabing balaboeng and I was on my way! 9 months later my dad was made factionless and she became a 16 years old girl that no faction wanted.

Candor said that it was foolish, a girl of only 16 years old getting knocked up ( sometimes it would suddenly come up in my head that my mum at my age was already deflowered, where I didn't even know how to kiss someone) and asked who the father was.

Then my father had done something that proved he wasn't a Candor. He said he didn't was the father and that the children weren't his. So he left her and went away, but thanks to the Erudite's DNA system they could still find out that he was indeed the father. And when the truth came in, it came in for him as a real bitch.

As a 7 year old kid I had found it pretty traumatizing that he had left her alone and lied.

but now I rather just stay with the simple remark: 'you just couldn't keep it in your pants,could you?'

It even felt uncomfortable thinking about it, but the honest Candor system said that he was the one who actually _knocked her up_ and so they declared him factionless. My father liked to joke about and say: 'even when you weren't born you were a pain in the ass.'

Yeah, thanks a lot dad.

My mother however was sent away to the faction that tolerated the situation most. Amity. That was also something that I didn't understand. My mother wasn't only pregnant with me, but also from another child. I had a twin. I _still_ had a twin. To be honest they thought it'd be for the best if they'd give one to the father and one to the mother. On black and white it was 2 shared by 2 made 1. So that was why I've never know my twin. So there was only 1 matter left. Who'd go with who. Eventually their choice changed everything.

'Cause that father of mine just couldn't keep it in his pants... Honestly...

Amity would've been the place that'd be 'most supportive and accepting' for the child and my parents had to decide who'd go there with our mother. That choice had as result; my current life.

Sometimes I wondered how it'd be to live with my mother, how it'd be to live in a nice house. To always have a warm home and just to be _accepted. _That's propably one of the most painfull things I thought. To not be good enough to fit anywhere so not accepted anywhere.

You became alone, worthless, helpless and dependent on Abnigation.

Who always tried to give the nicest of their meals, and kept the rest.

Not that I hated my life, I quite liked my life. I may have never known how it was to eat a fresh meal or go to school or not having neighbours you could smell from a distance.

But I had...

I had...

I had enough. Which made all of it not seem so bad at all.

The screams and shouts on either side of me started to sound as one noise in the wind. 16 years old and being born in a unofficial home would be the worst I thought. But with these two people next to me, I did feel home. Like a certainty in an unknown world. Wherever we went, wherever we couldn't go, if we wanted it there was a way. Maybe I didn't have a home, I did have a family. Between them was where I belonged.


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Eleanor

In a way, a circle is a beautiful figure. No front, no end, all equal in that one circle. When you are part of that circle, you are part of that group. Everyone around one same point, at the same distances next to each other. A piece of one whole. Every face in the group was illuminating with joy and laughter, a solidarity that bounds it all. And then there were the others outside our little group, to whom we didn't even glance at.

"Eleanor it's your turn."

"Hu? I'm sorry, what?" A number of pairs of eyes were all expectantly looking at me.

"It's your turn silly; we're all waiting for you. Who do you think is most likely to become leader and who will scrub our tiles?"

I blinked a few times but their smiles never faltered not even when I couldn't find an answer.

"Oh don't worry you can be honest, none of us are going to feel offended."

"ehh, I think eh that- you mean of us?" I pointed at our little group

The girl sitting opposite me laughed and put her hand on the arm of the boy sitting next to hers.

"Of course one of us, we don't know the others well enough, do we?"

Giving a small smile I looked around again. All kind and gently looking boys and girls. It was hard to think any of them would do more than what feels comfortable, scrubbing nor ruling.

"I guess it will be-" They encouragingly nodded "Of us will most likely become" Friendly smiles lit their faces as they all held each others hands. How would any of them ever let someone of them scrub the tiles of a ruler? I imagined all of them more with banjos than a brush and bucket or a raised fist in the air screaming orders.

"More likely I see all of us form a band with banjos and harmonicas, no room for a cleaner or leader."

Laughing they all grabbed each other and I joined though it had actually been a quite serious thought. Our laughs filled the small park we were sitting at, attracting glances of other people nearby.

"Well noted Eleanor, I can't picture Hailey with a long gray rag and her hair all tied up without her banjo, if I didn't know any better I'd say marry it Hailey." Hailey playfully pushed the winking boy next to her and said "Yeah well I can defiantly see Eleanor as a leader. She'd even make the Condors dig potatoes, look at her!'

As they all looked at me again I didn't know what to do, so I gave a smile again and soon they were doing the same.

"All right all right, Tom you're next."

Their attention went to the boy next to me as he said 2 names after which laughter followed and a few playful acts of indignity and they focused to the next who named 2 other people. That was the safe part; none of it was taken seriously. Hurting each other would be the last thing they'd do.

"What were you looking at before?" On my right light brown eyes curiously looked in mine.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking around at the others, you know, I just wondered since we'll all have to choose soon what they will choose." She looked around at the other people spread in groups. We were sitting at the centre of the little park and left and right were teens from the other factions.

Closing one eye she pointed to a few Dauntless trying to climb a tree "Clearly they'd choose Erudite"

One boy with a tattoo on his neck tried to push a girl with black and pink hair but managed to fall at the progress.

"They-" A few Erudites were spread on the only benches in the park "I don't even want to know what they think; my head would explode from all those facts and numbers." At her sudden outburst the few Erudites looked up from their books and for a second I locked eyes with one of them, he raised his eyebrows before I quickly turned back around.

"Are you nervous Eleanor?" She put a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"No, well, our future depends on that decision, right? Everything could change after that."

Valerie shook her head and smiled "Don't worry, you still have another week to think about it. Besides whatever you choose I'm sure you'll make the best of it."

I smiled at her, feeling better about what it coming just when Tom next to me squeezed my left hand and Valerie and I were back in the game.

The good thing about being in Amity, the unity.

Valerie was the one I could tell anything to even things like wanting to chance faction. The conditions of our current surroundings makes saying things like that more difficult. An aberrant thought can be dangerous, but then there are people like Valerie who'd listen and try to help no matter what will come. Maybe that was because because she had a similar plan.

The bell rang and like it was arranged first the Erudites stood up, pushing each other to make it first to the school building, we started to collect our things taking our own sweet time while some of the Dauntless were dancing on the edge of a railing. Their uncaring matters and how they always seemed to have fun sometimes made me want to join them. To know how it feels to let all brakes loose and just go for it. You want to belly dance on top of a railing? Why not do it on high heels! Splendid idea!

Then of course you have that moment when you realise that for 10 minutes of fun 3 months in full plaster will follow. I think I'll pass. Watching is also nice.

"Eleanor are you coming?" Valerie held out her hand, the others were already on their way.

"Yeah sure, sorry I was thinking about something."

Smiling she raised her eyebrows "Thinking about something ey? Not a certain someone?"

Laughing I shook my head "What are you talking about?" She linked her arm through mine " Oh nothing, just suspicions of a friend."

"Hmm, let me think" Ticking my finger against my chin" It's not like the choosing day is over a week and that I have no idea of what I'm going to do, so what else may it be?"

"Ah yes that's also a possibility." "A very likely possibility."

"Touché" She turned her face and look me right in the eye "Are you really that nervous?"

Our pace had slowed down and the laggers of Dauntless passed us. "I- I don't know. I have got absolutely no idea of what I'm going to do I-"

I went with my left hand through my hair; I hadn't talked about the thoughts constantly floating through my mind these days. "It seems so, so soon. Suddenly BAM you're 16 and you'll have to choose, the choice that will form all the rest of your life, nothing to worry about, right?"

My voice got higher at the end, something it always did when I had a lot on my mind that wanted to come out all at once.

I detached myself from Valerie " I mean, I know you won't tell anyone." She stood still and looked concerned. No judging, no interruption, she'd hear me out, a true friend. She slowly nodded 'go on' and we started walking slowly again

"The thing is that I have the feeling that if I don't make the right choice I'll regret it for the rest of my life, which is kind of logical, but frightening nonetheless. And then there's the factions, I don't even know what faction I want to choose! I've never felt how it is to be somewhere else than Amity and maybe the other factions just look like a relief because they're so different from what we know and then I think 'why do I want to change faction? What's wrong with Amity?' and all the people I'll have to leave behind, not that there are a lot of them" I inserted an uncomfortable laugh there and quickly went on "what will they think about me? What will my mother think? I-"

During my rant I hadn't paid attention to where I was going, the moment of teenage angst filled me and I was absorbed by the thoughts I could finally let out. Sweet Valerie was also too nice to interrupt me. So when we were just about to turn at the corner I clashed with such a force it made me fall face first on the grass.

I had thought the fall would hurt more than it eventually did. In those few seconds before my face made contact with the ground I let go of all the grace I never had and shrieking put my arms in front of my face, but the result of gravity never came.

A pair of arms held my up and I was so shocked I could barely look through my fingers.

"Oh my God Eleanor are you alright?" I lowered my hands of my face and holding on the hands that held me I stood up right. Valerie was looking wide eyed and grabbed my hands

"Oh my God one moment you were freaking out and then the other moment you were falling oh God I didn't know what to do, thank you so much for catching her." She looked over my shoulder and a low voice answered. "Letting her fall didn't seem like a good way of making an acquaintance. After all I bumped in to you." Jumping I let go of the hands and turned around to see a smiling boy looking from Valerie to me "Are you alright?"

I swallowed " Yes yes I- sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going, thank you for catching me or I would" getting the strangeness of the situation I started grinning. "I'd certainly break a bone or two the way I fell, like boom."

Valerie next to me also softly grinned "It was actually quite funny, you were just getting hysterical then you collapsed, you should've seen your face." Wanting to tell her she was supposed to be the worried friend in this situation nothing came out of my mouth but laughter and soon we were both laughing. How unflattering it was to the boy who stood a bit unsure of what he should do next.

"Well, I left one of my books at the park so I was running to get it; sorry I didn't see you there." I took a closer look at the boy after his explanation and seeing he wore blue clothes explained his hurry to get a book. An Erudite.

"No problem, I should've watched where I was going. Thanks a lot for catching me, eh-"

"Hayden"

I frowned at the unusual name "Aidan wasn't good enough?" realising how rude that had sounded I placed my hand in front of my mouth. Valerie's snickering wasn't a real help either, he looked puzzled "Oh God I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I never heard that name before."

Hayden reacted in a way I hadn't expected "Well I shouldn't be surprised, since there are not a lot of books to read in Amity are there eh-what was it again?" One corner of his mouth lifted he looked us up and down and I felt weary of my flashy coloured dress.

"Eleanor, my name is Eleanor" Playing with the belt Valerie and I had made of different used fabric I stood a step back just when Valerie moved forward.

"And my name is Valerie, and might I assure you that yes we do have books in Amity, just not the ginormious amount you have."

Hayden raised both of his eyebrows and I was struck by the richness of colour in his brown eyes.

"If you had you'd know your name comes from the same period as mine."

At this it was Valerie who looked him cheekily up and down " Yes maybe, but here in Amity our lives are not so tremendously boring and uninteresting that we have to seek for distraction and pleasure in books." Widening my eyes I looked at Valerie, how could she say such a thing? How could she be so blunt and rude to a stranger? Didn't she see the faction her clothes reflected?

Hayden on the other side looked unfazed, weirdly, even a bit amused. " Yes that's an interesting observation though I have to say there's no need for distractions when you got all you've ever had in your life, a banjo, some tomatoes and maybe even some potatoes right by your side. There's not much to see in life when you've got only that so you live in that small world with not much to see but what those things offer."

At this point I looking widely from one to another but both seemed utterly calm. "Hehe that's interesting and oh look at the time! We're late for class-"

"And your point?" Valerie spoke through my rant curiously looking at Hayden.

Looking pleased he leaned forward, as if telling a secret only he knew about. "I'm merely disposing the limit of your horizons and the narrowness of your lives, but some are happy that way, and who am I to judge ones way of happiness?"

Feeling red in the face I spoke out in defence "That's not nice to say, how would you know anything about our lives? Maybe you wouldn't look so down at us if you didn't think so highly of yourself."

Valerie looked pleased at that. Hayden for a moment stopped and I fell again very weary under his observant glare, before he started smiling again "ouch, that hurt. Especially from someone of Amity. Excuse me if I gave you girls the wrong impression I hadn't meant to offend you girls in any way I have the unpleasant tendency to speak without rethinking it first, my apologies"

I didn't find a proper response to that, not expecting to get a response like his, but Valerie did

"Since it is expected from our faction, where kindness is what we stand for we will accept your apologies."

"Thank you my lady-"

"And, now you'll have to forgive us but there are certain places that demand our presence so we must be of, isn't that right Eleanor?"

That conversation certainly took a different turn. "Oh yes right, we're so late! We have to go to school, but you must know all about that, I mean- as an Erudite"

"Absolutely."

And with that Valerie held my arm and we both headed for the school building, glancing back once I caught a glimpse of brown wavy hair going the opposite way before Valerie whispered

"Typical Erudite, so conceited I seriously thought his head would explode." Then she burst out giggling and ran the remaining distance over the green grass, following her we both laughed holding our dresses until we reached the school building, and how outstanding our clothes looked compared next to the greyness of the school building.

Spencer

"So you want us to do what exactly?" I stared disbelievingly at the fidgeting man in blue.

"For only the thousandth time, I'll explain again that you will only be going with us for a few weeks, months max." The Erudite who couldn't be any older than 20 stroked his blazer and held his chin up. Seeing me only narrowing my eyes he started coughing uncomfortably. As the stare down continued, he seemed to get nervous, which I thought was excellent. After staring a bit more he finally blinked and went with his hand through his brown hair.

"I have been told to give you a day so you can pack and say goodbye to anyone close-"

"Hola, hola wait a minute Erudite boy." Tess held her finger up.

"So you think you can just come here and demand us to leave everything behind to participate in one of your experiments?"

The boy seemed to consider, than nodded "Yep that's kind of what this is."

Tess nodded and looked aggravated at me and Dave. Dave at this decided to say something as well.

"You can demand nothing of us, we were not fulfilling enough to be part of the factions so we also won't be your laboratory rabbits."

"It's for a greater cause; I don't think you understand the necessity of this."

"Not that this extremely hospitable invitation isn't very appealing or that we would want to stand in the way of this important mission, but how can I say this nicely?" I looked around at my friends in the group with my hand swaying as if I was searching for the right words, before my gaze landed on the outsider.

"No."

He sighed "Look, I know what you must think of us, or actually I don't but this is your chance to be part of our society again."

"Who says we want to be part of your society again?" Tess asked

"You could be of value, useful to more than just this small group you live in."

"Jeez, thanks for the sweet words, really motivating." I snorted

He bit his lip in aggravation and went with his hand through his hair, something he had been doing a lot since he arrived here.

"Let me put it this way. You should know that this isn't just an offer, it's a chance. Not only to help us but also yourselves. What we will be dealing with contains more than just us, it's about life and death." His eyes searched for any sign of agreement, then he added "And it's your help we need."

Out of the circle the leader of our little groups stood up, a small woman with curly hair and turned to the Erudite "Thank you for coming and tell us about your, err, mission, but you must realise this is a bit shocking for us so I must ask you if you wouldn't mind to give us some privacy to think this through, we will soon give you an answer." the other people in the small circle all nodded in agreement.

"Certainly ma'am, but I must say that time is limited. Tomorrow I will be back and not alone, we will be leaving with or without participation. We only need a couple of you, the more the better but be reasonable, what could you do if a whole gang of Erudites would stand against you. It'd be better if you'd just participate."

He left with a few blank glances behind him, but mostly angry ones. An older woman beside me was mumbling too quite for me to understand, though by the looks of it not very pleasantly. Dave was doing the same but then clear for everyone to hear.

"That little Blue smurf thinks he can come here and treat us like rats, just the Erudite style of things."

"We could go and sabotage the whole thing, if they force us to come." I suggested

"What's a smurf?" Tess asked, her head in her hands looking at her dirty shoes.

"Spencer could you come here for a moment please?" I turned to see my father a bit further from the group. I hurried next to him and he placed his hands on my shoulders, his green eyes worried.

"You're not scared, right?"

"Dad, why should I be scared? Even if we have to go, what could they do to us? Besides, think of all the possibilities."

He rubbed his forehead "I don't think the Erudites would be so unprepared to let a bunch of hobos get in their way."

"Dad!"

"Look Spencer, I know this may sound unfair, but I want you to go tomorrow. The thing is, me and a few others of the higher rang have discussed a few matters, about how we could make a change in the factions. This is an opportunity."

"What? You've been making plans?"

He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone close was listening "We all have been making plans for years now Spencer. I just didn't want you involved and getting wrought up and dragged along like you usually do."

I was about to defend, then decided against it being that it was true and shrugged.

"So don't take this personally, see it as you being part of the society."

I wrinkled my nose "I don't want to be part of their society."

"Of our society." He widened his eyes, so similar to mine.

"I will give you all the information you need and you would be part of something that will finally bring justice."

I was slowly beginning to like the plan to go with the Erudites more and more. "Justice? How would we get Erudite so far so they'd listen to us?"

"Well-" He wasn't looking at me anymore "You see, that's the thing. Nothing is agreed with the other factions, especially Erudite. If we want justice we must play it the right way, or else it will be just a game of who's the leader."

"But-" This time it was me who started looking around "What kind of justice is justice when all you make is more enemies? What if they don't agree?"

"There something you should know Spencer. In my time as a Candor I learned 2 things; one of them was that honesty, fairness, justice in all it is, isn't about winning hearts. The other thing was that not all truth can be said anywhere. You may tell them the world is a pealed banana and they'd much rather hear that than that their world is nothing but 4 walls hiding them from what's really out there. People are sometimes stuck in what they think is right, and just float along with the stream until there's someone brave enough to get them out. Otherwise they'd never see the foul water they were really in."

It took me a moment to find something worthy of an answer to that, hearing all this information moved some things inside me that wanted adventure, that wanted to do something, to be part of something bigger.

"Wow, you must've really thought about that along time." The moment demanded serious business. It was written all over his face, especially his wrinkled forehead.

"When we were thrown out of their world they forgot something very important." And in that moment the man in front of me wasn't just my dad anymore

"That we are also human, and that we are all part of this world." But a link to higher statuses, a leader.

"Who's right is it to choose who can live in safety and who can not? We were all born equal but thrown out by the beliefs of a few light heads."

I was just about to say that I was born this way and all I ever knew were socks and gloves with holes in, but the man seemed flustered. Really flustered.

I patted his shoulder "Yes dad, I get it I'll go and do you justice, all of you." But he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Think they can throw us out like dirt, we'll show them. To hold peace, sure. Like we don't know what they're up to..."

"Err" I patted his balding head "Earth to avenging farther, your daughter is here in front of you and would very much like to hear what you have to say about that fairy tale society you're talking about."

His eyes focussed again and then suddenly he started talking, and I felt my eyes widen at the knowledge they held all along. Others soon joined and all excitedly told their part of the epic plan they had been planning all along. Since I was born in the middle of old crumbling buildings I had never known much about the inside of the worlds between the factions. The truth was these people were full of frustration, something I never saw as much of an insurrection. I was wrong. These people, my people were planning on capturing power, authorities and what not while I was thinking about warm food and a pair of shoes.

There was literally a rising going on and I hadn't even noticed. By the looks of it I wasn't the only one, but Tess and Dave were nodding excitedly at the plans. But the truth was, deep inside, I liked the idea of going out there in to the world of the gray and blue clothed, the happy colourful ones and the simple black and white ones and the rough black clothed ones. All by all it seemed kind of fun. An adventure with no more cold foot, cold nights, stinky blankets and worn clothes. And it all had to start with just a few us going in the society, because 'what's more affective than starting a fire from the inside out' one of the elders said. 'Start a fire' they said. 'Think of what you can do' they spoke. And I felt myself more and more falling for the idea that filled these people's heads day and night. I couldn't wait to see the Erudite boy the next day, what a pleasant surprise would be given him. Let the adventure begin.


End file.
